Lesbian Fun At Orihime Inoue's Apartment
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Orihime Inoue Gets Three Guest That Want To Have Lesbian Fun. Warning Contains- Lesbians, Futa, Muscles, Group And Lacating.


It was in the early evening in Karakura Town at the small apartment that belonged to Orihime Inoue a beautiful orange haired young woman with some of the most incredibly enormous, round and very boucny milk heavy breast. In this apartment Orihime sat on the floor at her short dinning room table looking thru a unusual and very bizarre cookbook looking for some recipes to make for her lunchs and dinners when there comes a loud knock on her apartment door. Deciding that it maybe something important Orihime climbs to her white sock clad feet and slowly patted to the door to see who her guest could be. Opening the her apartment door Orihime is surprised to see three of the most beautiful women she had ever met. The first was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck the beautiful aquamarine haired Arrancar who was also the former number three Espada normally she was a small good-natured, childlike Arrancar that called herself Nel but since the war between the Arrancar and the Soul Reapers she had turned back into her beautiful and very sexy form. Nelliel wore a long light evergreen short sleeve shirt that normally covered all but her small barefeet, small hand she also had a cracked goat skull on top of her short aquamarine hair and a dark red strap under each eye but in her adult form the shirt had a huge tear in the middle of it. The top part of Nelliels shirt covered only part of her massive, round and very milk heavy lightly tanned breast on the front and only part of the enormous black number three that covered her back; the bottom of her torn light evergreen shirt covered in the front a huge, fat and very soaking wet pussy while in the back it covered an enormous, round and very plump butt; the huge torn part of her light evergreen shirt showed off Nelliels eight pack abs in front and the rest of the enormous black number three on her bare back; the rest of Nelliels body was revealed to as enormous muscular arms and legs as well a pair of huge barefeet she also had long waist leaght aquamarine hair which had a the same creaked goat skull on top and a dark red strip under each of her eyes. The last time Orihime had seen this busty aquamarine haired beauty was at the end of the war when she had spent the night pumping her enormous beautiful 24inches long 20inches thick very veiny penis with its enormous bull sized testicles full to the brim with hot sticky cum inside Nelliels huge, warm and very wet tight virgin vagina til she let loose a blast of hot cum straight into her womb causing Nelliels pale white muscular belly to streach and rapidly inflate into a beachball sized round belly it was some of the greatest sex Orihime had ever been involved in. The next beautiful woman at her door was the sexy light brown skinned werecat Yoruichi Shihoin also called the Goddess Of Flash a name she had gotten do to the incredible speed she could move at a speed that was like lighting. Yoruichi had waist leaght dark purple hair that she wore up in a ponytail using a thick solid light tan scarf with a thin black string tied in a thin bow, Yoruichi had gold colored cat shaped eye, Yoruichi also wore aa light solid tan scarf around her neck that trails down to the back of her body to her thick waist, over Yoruichi sexy light brown body she wore a skin tight black body suit that molded to Yoruichi beautiful massive, round and very milk heavy breast and also covered her whole body save her enormous muscular arms; huge hands and feet as well her thick bare shoulder blades and lower back, over the top half of this black body suit she wore a slighty loose dark orange elbow length sweatshirt with two white curved metal plates over each shoulder, around wide waist Yoruichi wore a thick solid light tan sash, Yoruichi also wore around her thick enormous forearms dark purple guards with solid light tan sashes wrapped around them, down Yoruichi's enormous muscular legs she wore the skin tight black body suit but around her thick enormous calves Yoruichi wore solid light tan leg warmers, the very last thing Yoruichi wore were black ankle boots on her huge barefeet. The last time she and Yoruichi had sexual intercourse was a couple of weeks earlier she had just left school when Yoruichi had flash stepped right in front of her and had grabbed her before they disappeared to her apartment were the two of them had ripped eachothers cloths off til Yoruichi was completely naked and she was wearing nothing but her white mid thigh cotton socks. The two of them had then spent the whole evening locked in a passionate embrace her streaching Yoruichi's tight vaginal walls and filling her womb so full of cum that when she was done Yoruichi was sporting a huge perfectly round light brown beachball sized belly. The last beautiful woman at her front door was Squad ten lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto the most beautiful soul reaper in all of Soul Society a place where the begens known as the Soul Shinigami lived. Rangiku had long waist lenght honey brown hair and dark green eyes, Rangiku wore a long solid black kimono called a shihakusho with was known as the garment of dead souls it had on the shoulders a long waist lenght dark pink scarf and a thick white sash that is tied with a large bowl in the front from which hangs her soul reaper badge and under it Rangiku wore a tight white shitagi which was like a japanese yukata, under her tight but also loose in area soul reaper uniform Rangiku had massive, round and very bouncy milk heavy white breast between which ran a long silver chain that was attached around her neck to her huge thick clit, Also under it Rangiku had both enormous muscular arms and legs the beautiful white legs of which ended in huge barefeet which where covered in a pair of white ankle toe socks and black bamboo wood sandels. The last time she and the beautiful busty soul reaper had enjoyed eachothers naked bodies Orihime had gone to soul society to have her spiritual powers tested by the new captain of squad twelve the soul reaper research division the quiet, beautiful and very busty Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi and the captain of squad four the soul reaper medical division the equally beautiful and busty Captain Unohana Retsu. The two beautiful captains had taken her to one of the squad twelve testing rooms were Rangiku was waiting to help with the test they had then all stripped off every bit of clothing leaving the soul reapers with just their zanpakutos and her with just the two flower hairclips that represented her spiritual powers. When all four of them were naked Orihime could not help but notice how muscular and busty the three soul reapers where all three had massive, round and milk heavy white breast and both also had a pair of enormous muscular arms and legs. Orihime also noticed the way the three sexy women would lick their lips as they checked out her naked body how they took in her own massive white, round and very milk heavy lightly freckled breast, her nice enormous bulging muscled arms and legs that just spoke power, her nice enormous very round butt and finally her special equipment the enormous 24inches long 20inches thick very veiny penis with its beautiful huge, smooth and hairless bull sized testicles. Rangiku had used her zanpakuto called Haineko whos power was that the blade could turn into dust and Rangiku could then mentally direct the dust anywhere she wanted. Orihime had first tested her spiritual shield against Rangiku dust attack on a dummy and the dust was repealed they then tested her spiritual healing cocoon on a highly wounded gigai which a fake body that the soul reapers would use when they wanted to be seen by regular humans in the human world for this test she was able to repair the wounds on the body. But it was after the test that the four decided to have a little fun with their naked bodies and lots of sake. For three soild days Orihime pounded the three sexy soul reapers into the futon of the squad twelves quarters were they had moved after the first bottle of sake. For all those days Orihime had steached their tight vaginal walls and inflated their wombs full of warm thick cum to the point all three were sporting enormous, round and very smooth white belly with fat popped out bellybuttons. Now looking at these three busty and very muscular beauty's Orihime began to feel her enormous 24inches long and 20inches wide and very veiny penis grow harder under her light pink cotton which also began to streach the tight fabic to the point that they felt like they where going to rip while also felt like it was going to pop both the button and zipper of her skin tight light blue jeans. Flexing both her enormous muscular arms and legs in preparation for the hot sexy fun that her three beautiful lovers and herself were about to begin. As Orihime stepped back to let her guest enter the apartment Nelliel patted forward first and grabbed Orihime by her wide hips and pulled her close until their massive, round and very bouncy breast touched eachother and they could feel their enormous light pink nipples rubbing against eachother. As Orihime pushed her hard fat nipples against Nelliel she wrapped her enormous muscular arms around her lovers neck before leaning forward and gently sealing their lips together for a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
